


Tu misterioso alguien (me robó)

by leet19



Series: It used to be love (love that has gone cold) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is not taking your shit, Dancing, F/M, Fights, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Neither does Tony, Nice Break Up, charity ball, so they talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky se ha quedado en la periferia de la situación hasta este momento. Pero cuando ve a Stark manteniendo a Loki muy cerca de él, Bucky sabe que tiene que hacer algo antes de que Steve pierda definitivamente lo que quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu misterioso alguien (me robó)

Bucky se había mantenido en silencio durante la tensa situación que siguió después de la revelación que hicieron Loki y Sharon en la presentación del Proyecto Iron Man, había sido muy difícil poder mantenerse en su respectivo silencio y no salir a buscar a Sharon y a Loki, explicarles todo, intentar que entendieran. En vez de eso, Steve y él habían obtenido vacaciones forzadas y se les había dado una locación segura para que la prensa no los alcanzara. Bucky había tenido que ver de primera mano la tristeza y el dolor de Steve, la culpa, el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo y que Bucky entendía perfectamente porque él también lo sentía dentro de él. Cuando por fin pudo hablar con Sharon, la conversación no tardó mucho en convertirse en una discusión y solo se llenó de frustración al saber que ella se acostaba con Wilson, como venganza seguramente. Pero él odiaba el solo pensamiento, el solo conocimiento de que ella podía estar en sus brazos en esos momentos, que él podría ver su cara de placer o esa íntima sonrisa de felicidad que él tardó tanto en poder ver. Sabía que la conversación entre Loki y Steve tampoco había ido mejor, Loki le había pedido el divorcio y Steve había regresado completamente destrozado, Bucky sabía que el rubio ya había dado todo por perdido pero él no lo iba a permitir, no sin dar pelea.

Bucky estaba tomando una taza de café, habían pasado tres meses y ya habían podido volver al trabajo, Steve se había sumergido de cabeza en sus misiones, apenas y teniendo tiempo para respirar. Bucky se reclinó tranquilamente en su silla y cogió el periódico, dándole un vistazo mientras tomaba un sorbo. El castaño casi escupe todo el café cuando vio la primera plana, apretó la mano que sostenía el periódico, arrugándolo y se levantó. 

Tenía que hacerle una visita a alguien.

* * *

 -¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Tony, Loki asintió vagamente, sin alzar la mirada de su café-¿Seguro? Pareces más pálido de lo normal.

-Estoy un poco... mareado pero todo bien, se me pasará comiendo un poco-dijo componiendo una sonrisa. 

Ayer había sido un día muy difícil para Loki, había sido el día en que había sacado todas sus cosas de la casa. Steve había estado trabajando, apenas y salía de ahí ahora según le había contado Natasha y Loki había aprovechado para hacer la mudanza de una vez. Thor había estado a su lado en todo momento, por una vez en completo silencio, ayudándolo a guardar sus cosas en cajas y maletas, terminaron en dos horas todo y solo quedaba dejar el sobre con los papeles de divorcio y dejar el anillo. Loki observó el aro dorado que había simbolizado su amor por varios años y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro. Thor sostuvo a su hermano cuando este finalmente se rompió, sollozando en sus brazos, lamentándose por lo que acababa de perder, la vida que estaba dejando atrás. No había estado comiendo mucho, se sentía cansado y deprimido.

-Hoy tenemos un baile de la empresa ¿Irás?-preguntó el castaño, ladeando la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, he sido uno de los organizadores-respondió, componiéndose ligeramente. 

-Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado esta noche, no me gusta el color que tienes-musitó el castaño, Loki lo observó y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Gracias por preocuparte-Tony le sonrió.

-Eres mi compañero de crimen, ojos verdes, obvio que me preocupo-Loki rio ligeramente.

Cuando el baile comenzó, todas las grandes personalidades estaban ahí, siempre queriendo ser reconocidos en una de las fiestas de caridad de la empresa Stark. Cuando Anthony hizo su gran aparición, todos los ojos de los presentes estaban en él y lo saludaron cortésmente mientras llevaba del brazo a Pepper, los rumores de su relación ya no saltaban desde que el castaño y la rubia declararon firmemente que solo eran amigos. Loki entró unos momentos después, escoltando a Sharon, ambos conversando en voz baja y riendo. Sam los siguió con James Rhodes, ambos muy concentrados en su conversación. La fiesta pasó tranquilamente, la gente se comportaba tranquilamente con Sharon y Loki y no los agobiaba con preguntas incómodas, ambos se pasaron de un lado a otro, conversando con diferentes personas y socializando en general. A mitad de fiesta, Loki sintió que un dolor de cabeza se le formaba con tanta habladuría del trabajo y se alejó hacia el bar, en busca de un poco de bar.

-¿Cansado, ojos verdes?-preguntó Tony tras él, Loki se giró y sonrió, aceptando la copa de champagne que el castaño le ofrecía.

-Un poco agobiado, nada más-respondió, tomándose la copa de un solo trago, Tony alzó una ceja-¿Qué? Necesitaba eso.

-Lo que tú necesitas...-comenzó, quitándole la copa vacía de la mano y poniéndola en la barra-... es un baile-Loki soltó una risita divertida y tomó la mano ofrecida, siguiéndolo al centro de la pista.

**_Escapémonos tan lejos de aquí_ **  
**_Distantes de todo_ **  
**_En la oscuridad donde no haya más_ **  
**_Que ver en tus ojos..._ **

Cuando Tony fue secuestrado en Afganistán, hubo muchas cosas que pasaron por su cabeza que hubiera deseado hacer y una de esas fue enamorarse verdaderamente, simplemente conocer a alguien y dejarse caer en esa tonta cosa que llaman amor. Tony no estaba enamorado de Loki (o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo) pero sentía que estaba bastante cerca, Loki era simplemente perfecto, era inteligente, interesante, divertido, sarcástico, no tenía problemas en detener sus tonterías (o sumarse a ellas) y parecía interesado en él, en Tony, no en su dinero, habían sido amigos de años y se llevaban muy bien. El castaño había estado tan furioso con Rogers cuando se enteró de todo porque, si el rubio no hubiera aparecido por aquél entonces, Loki y él hubieran tenido ya mucho tiempo juntos pero ¿habría sido todo lo mismo? No, a pesar de todo lo horrible que había pasado, Tony creía que todo esto lo había llevado a darse cuenta que podía amar a Loki, no solo acostarse con él.

**_Escondámonos de la multitud_ **  
**_Del absurdo día a día_ **  
**_Donde todas esas cosas que perturben_ **  
**_No estén más en nuestras vidas, en nuestras vidas..._ **

Loki apoyó su frente en su hombro y soltó un suave suspiro, el punzante dolor de su pecho calmándose un poco con la presencia del castaño. Todo había sido muy difícil hasta ahora, tener que enterarse de todo esto, dejarse llevar por el enojo y dañar a las personas que él quería, sentir la tristeza llenándolo... Loki no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con Bucky y Steve ahora mismo, estaba furioso con ellos y sabía que jamás podría confiar en ellos de nuevo pero... había veces en que creía firmemente que Steve sí lo amaba, que lo engañó, sí, pero que lo seguía amando. En cambio, otros días negros, rompía todo lo que había alrededor, sintiendo un dolor desgarrador en su pecho por la manera en que había jugado con su amor. Casi lo mismo era con Bucky, había confiado en él, le había brindado su amistad, lo animó a salir con Sharon y se alegró tanto por ellos, apoyándolo en cualquier cosas... Tony apretó sus manos en su cintura y Loki sintió su corazón acelerarse ligeramente, sabía que en algún momento tendría que sentarse y pensar profundamente en lo que sentía por Tony pero aún no se sentía para hacer, le daba miedo saber lo que podría descubrir y el castaño estaba siendo tan maravilloso, no lo presionaba a nada y le daba su espacio cuando lo necesitaba pero también parecía saber exactamente cuando necesitaba su compañía y su consuelo. Eran tantas cosas...

**_Para que estemos solos amor_ **  
**_Y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo_ **  
**_Donde se esfumen esas dudas_ **  
**_Y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado..._ **

-Te vi llegar con Rhodes-dijo Sharon, mientras ella y Sam compartían una copa.

-Sí, voy a trabajar con él en el Proyecto Falcon-Sharon asintió y el moreno jugó con la copa en sus manos-Te gusta Rhodes ¿verdad?

-Sabes que no quiero dañarte, Shar-musitó el moreno, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-, jamás haría lo que Barnes hizo pero... siento que simplemente esa llama que había entre nosotros hace años ya no está, creo que nos acostamos por el hecho de hacerlo y vengarnos de Barnes pero ese sentimiento ya no está ahí.

-Sé a lo que te refieres-dijo Sharon, bajando la vista hacia sus manos-. La verdad es que todo ha sucedido tan rápido que a veces me despierto y busco a mi lado, esperando encontrarlo ahí, a mi lado... Realmente lo amaba...-admitió en voz baja.

-¿Vas a perdonarlo?

-¿Para qué?-respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros-Él no me ama, Sam.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Habría hecho esto si me amara?-preguntó con amargura y Sam cogió su mano.

-Steve hizo lo mismo y podemos estar seguros que sí ama a Loki-Sharon sacudió la cabeza pero Sam se adelantó-Escúchame, Shar, sé que te dolió en el alma todo lo que sucedió pero creo que lo que más te duele es pensar que él no te ama... Odio a Barnes pero... si él te hace feliz... Entonces piénsalo, considéralo todo y decide qué es realmente lo que quieres. No lo que tu cabeza diga, sino tu corazón, Shar-la rubia tomó lentamente su copa y Sam le ofreció una sonrisa, compartiendo su silencio.

**_Para que estemos solos amor_ **  
**_En un día sin fin_ **  
**_Sin preocuparnos más_ **  
**_Del que podrán decir_ **  
**_Donde durmamos abrazados_ **  
**_Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer_ **  
**_Saber que estás ahí_ **  
**_Que estamos solos..._ **

-Lucen bien ¿no?-dijo Natasha, parándose a lado de Pepper.

-Sí, realmente lo hacen-replicó la rubia, mirando a Loki y Tony bailar lentamente en el centro de la pista-Pero eso es lo que me asusta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Me asusta que Tony termine enamorado y que Loki no pueda corresponderle, que Steve vuelva y Loki decida perdonarlo ¿Qué pasará con Tony en ese momento?

-¿Tony está enamorado de él o es solo atracción?-preguntó ella, mirándolos.

-Creo que está camino a enamorarse como jamás lo ha hecho y creo que Loki va a tener un poder muy grande en sus manos.

-El poder de destruir su corazón-asintió Natasha, Pepper hizo una mueca y la miró.

-¿Qué crees tú?

-Creo que Loki necesita tiempo ahora y... estoy segura que decida lo que decida, intentará no dañar a Tony porque sabe lo horrible que se siente-Pepper meditó esas palabras, mirando nuevamente a la pareja.

-... Quisiera que eso fuera suficiente-musitó finalmente.

**_Escapémonos por necesidad_ **  
**_Nos debemos tanto_ **  
**_Si el amor está, no hay porqué esperar_ **  
**_El donde o el cuando..._ **

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?-musitó Tony en su oído y Loki trató de no estremecerse.

-Sí, mucho mejor, gracias-sonrió el moreno.

-Te dije que un baile era todo lo que necesitabas-sonrió de lado el castaño y Loki rio suavemente.

-Siempre teniendo la razón ¿eh?

-Que puedo hacer, soy perfecto-Loki le sonrió con afecto y el castaño apretó ligeramente su agarre en él, quería preguntarle si esa noche se quedaría con él pero no quería presionarlo, tenía miedo de asustarlo. 

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?-Tony casi salta de felicidad con la pregunta pero logró controlarse y sonrió.

-Claro que puedes, ojos verdes, haremos una fortaleza de almohadas y veremos películas toda la noche-Loki se mordió el labio para no reírse escandalosamente. La prensa estaba tomando todas las fotos que podía calladamente, casi todos notando la cercanía entre el empresario y su socio.

-Eso suena encantador-sonrió Loki.

* * *

Bucky Barnes entró con fuerza a la oficina de Tony Stark, sobresaltándolo ligeramente. El castaño se levantó de su asiento y lo observó con fiereza, listo para defenderse de lo que sea que quiera hacer. Bucky caminó hacia su escritorio y lanzó el periódico en la mesa.

-¿Me puedes decir que significa eso?-Tony miró de reojo el periódico y casi sonrió. En la primera plana se mostraba una foto de Loki riendo en brazos de Tony mientras este lo miraba con afecto y le sonreía suavemente, la leyenda decía "¿Estará Loki olvidando a su esposo con Tony Stark?". 

-No sé qué decirte, a mí me parece bastante claro-replicó Tony con indferencia, volviendo a sentarse, Bucky lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios te traes con Loki?-preguntó directamente, Tony enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y a tí qué demonios te importa?-respondió, entrelazando sus dedos y mirándolo fijamente.

-Me importa porque Steve lo ama y sufrirá mucho con esto-Tony bufó.

-¿Te parece que me importa lo que suceda con Rogers? Él engañó a Loki, contigo, de hecho, así que no creo que tenga nada que reclamar porque Loki haya decidido continuar con su vida-replicó el castaño.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Steve nos ama a los dos.

-¿Oh, es eso lo que te dice?-preguntó con diversión y Bucky golpeó sus manos contra la mesa, mirándolo con furia.

-¡Escúchame, Stark!-le espetó-Steve y yo crecímos juntos, vivímos muchas cosas juntos pero cuando yo supuestamente morí, todo terminó. Loki fue la persona que volvió a traer felicidad a su vida, fue quién eliminó sus días cuando yo solo los apagué. Cuando volví aquí, creí que todo estaría dónde lo dejé y me equivoqué pero jamás resentí a Loki por eso, él era mi amigo también.

-Vaya amigo...-murmuró Tony pero Bucky lo ignoró.

-Steve ama a Loki profundamente, por él respira, por él sigue vivo, Loki es ese tipo de amor que es sol después de la tormenta, que es felicidad cuando solo has tenido tristezas. Loki lo levantó de dónde yo lo dejé caer y cuando volví no pude estar más agradecido con él. Conmigo es diferente, yo soy el primer amor de Steve, él siempre va a amarme pero lo nuestro terminó, hicimos mal en intentar robar más momentos de los que ya habíamos tenido y lo sentimos mucho. Dañé a Sharon y la perdí pero no voy a dejar que Steve pierda la persona que quiere.

-Y yo no voy a renunciar a Loki-dijo Tony, levantándose.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Steve y Loki se pertenecen el uno al otro, merecen estar juntos!

-Y yo también lo creí así cuando se juntaron, me hice a un lado e ignoré mi atracción por Loki pero Steve cometió un error y Loki me buscó a mí por ayuda. 

-Tu deseo por él no puede nublar tanto tu juicio, Loki ama a Steve.

-Y yo amo a Loki-Bucky lo miró con la boca abierta-. Puedes decírle lo que quieras a Rogers pero escúchame bien, Barnes, no voy a rendirme sin dar pelea-Bucky apretó los puños y salió de la oficina lanzando un portazo. 

Loki todavía estaba hecho de piedra, parado a un lado de la puerta.

 


End file.
